<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Sunday @ 3 by MicheleBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885245">Every Sunday @ 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheleBlack/pseuds/MicheleBlack'>MicheleBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Dungeons &amp; Dragons Campaign, Dungeons &amp; Dragons References, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Dungeons &amp; Dragons, M/M, altober entry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheleBlack/pseuds/MicheleBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole thing started when Al decided he needed to sharpen his storytelling skills. Suddenly everyone wanted in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Sunday @ 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes you throw all the characters into a room in your mind and they just don’t stop talking.</p><p>A one-shot I had written for fun but finished for #altober2020, Day 7: Dungeons. </p><p>As always, huge thanks to my alpha/beta, WeakRevolution, for helping me with my character sheet and stats.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Every Sunday @ 3</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>It all started when Al decided he needed to sharpen his storytelling skills.</p><p>“Why do you need to do that?” James had asked him over the phone.</p><p>“What are you up to now?” Lily had implored via text.</p><p>“How can I help you?” Scorpius had asked, not even questioning his boyfriend as to ‘why.’</p><p>“Because,” Al had answered them all, “if I’m going to ever realize my dream of becoming a theater director, I need to get better at telling stories with words, you know, in the <em> theater of the mind." </em></p><p>Each time, he'd put on airs for that last bit.</p><p>James was always the first person he told of any scheme.</p><p><em> “That’s </em> your dream?” James had asked, “last week it was a podcast host, and the week before <em> that </em> you wanted to open a bakery.” </p><p>“My dreams can change!” Al had protested.</p><p>James had just shaken his head and told Teddy about it anyway.</p><p>Lily always seemed to learn about plans soon after James.</p><p>Lily had gotten excited. “Can I be an actress when you become famous?” she’d asked.</p><p>“Can you act?” Al had challenged.</p><p>“I’ll learn.” </p><p>Al had felt satisfied with that response - after all this would help her with that too.</p><p>Scorpius was always kept until last, for moral support.</p><p>“Since when do you want to be a theater director?” Scorpius had asked, interested in hearing more about this novel idea his boyfriend had apparently cooked up overnight. “You can’t even direct someone down a hallway.”</p><p>“I resent that.”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>“I have wanted this my <em> entire </em> life.”</p><p>“If by entire life you mean this past month, sure.” Scorpius had smiled.</p><p>Al hadn’t even blinked at the teasing. Not even when Scorpius invited Rose, and Rose invited Hugo and Fred. </p><p>And so, Sunday at precisely 3pm all eight of them crammed around the table at Al and Scorpius’ place.</p><p>“We’re going to need a bigger table,” Scorpius observed, “I think the manor has one extra - I’ll ask mum before next week.”</p><p>“How do we even do this?” James asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly.</p><p>“No idea,” Lily said, “but I’m excited.”</p><p>“You mean you guys have never played before?” Rose asked, looking a little shocked.</p><p>“Thanks, you guys, for trying this out with me,” Al tried to call the table to order, “I thought today we could just spend time creating our characters.”</p><p>“Creating characters?” Freddie called out, “you’re already surrounded by characters, mate. Hate to break it to you-”</p><p>“Oi- if this is an indicator of how things are going to go,” Teddy groaned, “I think-”</p><p>“It’s Dungeons and Dragons, mate - there is no normal,” Hugo tried to explain with a sigh, “you better just get used to it.”</p><p>Scorpius grabbed a stack of character sheets in the middle of the table and handed them out.</p><p>“Just create who you want to be,” Albus instructed with an exasperated sigh.</p><p>“We’ll probably all just end up being murder hobos anyway,” Rose said as she wrote “Athena the Wise” on top of her page. </p><p>“What’s a murder hobo?” Lily asked.</p><p>“Exactly what it sounds like,” Hugo answered, scribbling on his sheet. “I already know I am going to be a Half-Orc Paladin - I like Baron Kaun the Rebellious.”</p><p>“As your<em> name?” </em> Lily stressed.</p><p>“Of course you do,” Rose said with a laugh, “you’re chaotic-evil personified.”</p><p>“I was thinking of going with ‘lawful-neutral’ actually.”</p><p>“Not with a name like Baron Kaun the Rebellious, you’re not,” Al challenged.</p><p>
  <em> “What?” </em>
</p><p>Al chuckled. “My campaign, my rules.”</p><p>“Gah- fine!” Hugo erased ‘lawful-neutral’ and replaced it with ‘lawful-evil’. “Is that better, Oh-Great-Dungeon-Master?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s a great dungeon master alright,” Scorpius smiled.</p><p>“Gross.” James and Lily both looked up in horror.</p><p>“If this is any indication how this is going to go...” Teddy sighed.</p><p>“Settle in,” Rose replied. She was rapidly adding to her sheet: gnome, wizard, chaotic-good.</p><p>“I want to be an- uh”—James looked up— “what are the options?”</p><p>“Here.” Al passed him <em>The Player's Handbook.</em>“They’re all listed there.”</p><p>“Well, I am going to be...” Teddy hummed as he looked over James’ shoulder, “a half-elf rogue. Is that like - a thing?”</p><p>Rose and Al both rolled their eyes. </p><p>“Of course it’s a thing.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s what I am going with then.” Teddy smiled. “I’ll be Teal the Spire.”</p><p>“Star Wars? Really?” Freddie laughed. “That’s what you’re going with?”</p><p>“Hey!” James jumped in, “I think Teal the Spire is an awesome pun.”</p><p>“Thanks, babe.”</p><p>“Aw,” Lily complained, “why do both my brothers have to be so in love?”</p><p>“You know you love it,” James stuck out his tongue.</p><p>“Hey, save that for me,” Teddy whispered. The entire table heard him anyway.</p><p>“You’re just jealous, Lils,” Al said, slipping his hand into Scorpius’ and squeezing it. “What character are you going to play?” he asked him directly.</p><p>“I’m going to be a tiefling bard,” Scorpius said, looking proud.</p><p>“<em> What?” </em> James nearly choked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You can’t sing,” Al deadpanned.</p><p>“Nonsense, I’ve had singing lessons since before I could speak.”</p><p>“Fat lot of good they did,” James muttered.</p><p>“And how would you know?” Scorpius challenged.</p><p>“Uh, honey-pie, I’ve <em> heard </em> you in the shower,” Al offered.</p><p><em> “Honey-pie?” </em>Hugo muttered looking at James and Lily who both shrugged.</p><p>“Hey!” Scorpius pouted towards Al, “you’re supposed to be on <em> my side. </em>”</p><p>“I am <em> always </em> on your side.”</p><p>“UGH!” Rose groaned, “that just means he’s going to get DM favoritism the entire game.”</p><p>“I will be Mergun the Magnificent!” Scorpius decreed, ignoring her completely.</p><p>“More like Mergun the Merciless once he starts singing,” James teased truthfully with a wry-smile.</p><p>“You know what, James? Just for that I will change my name - I will be merciless with my singing.”</p><p>“I don’t think he’s using merciless right,” Freddie said.</p><p>“And just who are you going to be then?” Scorpius asked loudly.</p><p>Freddie gave a wicked smile. “Freddie the Perfect, of course.”</p><p>“What? You’re not going to change your name?” Lily asked.</p><p>“Why fix what’s already perfection?” Freddie laughed.</p><p>“He’ll be killed off after two sessions,” Rose said rolling her eyes.</p><p>“HEY! I resent that,” Freddie retorted, adding human cleric to his character sheet.</p><p>“James and Lily, that just leaves you two,” Al said, checking in on his siblings.</p><p>“Don’t remind me,” James groaned, turning back to <em> The Player’s Handbook, </em> “there’s too many choices in here.”</p><p>“I am going to be a wood elf rogue,” Lily informed the table.</p><p>“Uh Lily, we kinda already have a half-elf rogue,” Al’s cheeks flushed.</p><p>“Yeah, but I can change mine if you want,” Teddy offered.</p><p>“No, no, don’t do that,” Lily said, “I’ll pick something else…”</p><p>“In the meantime I’m going to be a dragonborn fighter - because how cool does that sound?” James grinned. “I think I will be gender-neutral though.”</p><p>“Aw babe, I didn’t know you were so progressive,” Teddy teased.</p><p>“Er, did you mean chaotic-neutral?” Rose asked.</p><p>“You heard him Rose,” Freddie laughed, “the man does not conform to gender norms.”</p><p>“Technically, you should say they don’t conform to gender norms,” Scorpius pointed out.</p><p>“OKAY!” Al called out, “maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…”</p><p>“Oh, calm down, Al,” Lily said and gave him a smile. “This was a great idea. James is chaotic-neutral personified anyways, and I have changed my mind - I’m going to be a-”</p><p>“Glitter the Courageous!”</p><p>The entire table turned to look at James.</p><p>“What?” he smiled. “That’s my character name.”</p><p>“Glitter.” Al deadpanned.</p><p>“The Courageous?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Yup!”</p><p>“I think it’s great,” Teddy said, under a laugh.</p><p>“See?” James smiled. “Teddy gets it. The rest of you all just don’t understand.”</p><p>Lily shook her head. “SO- Like I was saying-” she paused dramatically, “I am going to be a human druid - but you can call me Marigold the Daring.”</p><p>The table fell silent at her announcement.</p><p>“What?” She looked around. “You all have <em> nothing </em> to say?”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Al said, plainly as if speaking for the table. “Now you all need to roll for stats.”</p><p>“This is becoming a stupid game,” Lily grumbled while pulling out her dice, “at least my dice are pretty.”</p><p>“Yeah they are,” Rose smiled at the opalescent moonshine set, “where did you get them?”</p><p>“I went on a quest deep into the forest where I met some moon fairies-”</p><p>“She ordered them online two days ago,” James supplied.</p><p>“You take the fun out of <em> everything, </em>” Lily groaned, leaning back in her chair.</p><p>“Honesty is the best policy,” James did a shockingly good impression of their mum.</p><p>“At least my dice didn’t come from an old Monopoly board game.”</p><p>“Hey! They were free!” James protested, pulling out two D6’s.</p><p>“Uh, James?” Hugo ventured, “you can’t play with those. You need a whole set of dice.”</p><p>“I <em> told </em> you,” Lily murmured, sticking out her tongue at her eldest brother.</p><p>“It’s okay, James,” Al said from behind the DM screen he’d set up at the end of the table. “You can borrow a set of mine.” He handed over a small velvet pouch, which James took, with a skeptical look. Slowly he pried open the bag and watched as the green and silver marbled dice fell out onto the table.</p><p>“Hey, you did that on purpose!” James accused, as Teddy fell into a fit of laughter beside him.</p><p>“They’re my lucky dice!” Al protested, throwing his hands up. “I can’t help what color they are.”</p><p>“Fine!”</p><p>“Are you two done bickering?” Fred chastised, “I’d love to actually play this game.”</p><p>“It’s DnD,” Hugo said, as if that explained everything.</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Scorpius asked.</p><p>“That you spend half of any session kibitzing, working on your stats, and generally chatting about <em> maybe </em> playing.”</p><p>“Sounds productive,” Fred muttered.</p><p>“It’s supposed to be fun.”</p><p>“Okay, while you all roll for stats,” Al interrupted, “and set up your characters”—he looked at James pointedly— “I will get this story started.” He cleared his throat. “It was a dark and stormy night when-”</p><p>“Why does every story start with a dark and stormy night?” Scorpius asked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I mean think about it. Like <em> A Wrinkle in Time! </em> And ern…. that’s all I can actually think of.”</p><p>“Still better than ‘Once upon a time,’” Al responded. “So anyways you’re all in this tavern, it’s pouring rain outside and thus you’ve been forced out of the cold and wet-”</p><p>“Oh, I’d rather be forced into the wet,” Teddy purred into James’ ear, still loud enough that the whole table could hear.</p><p>“Great,” Lily muttered, “I am going to know more about my brothers’ sex lives than I ever wanted to by the time this is all over.”</p><p>“At least they’re getting some,” Freddie hollered.</p><p>“Unlike the rest of us,” Hugo supplied.</p><p>“I’ll have you know-” Rose cut in.</p><p>“AH-ah!” Hugo raised his hand to her. “You can stop right there.”</p><p>“SO!” Al called everyone back to order. “As I was saying, you all are inside the tavern. Do any of you know each other yet?” </p><p>“Clearly Glitter and Teal do,” Lily supplied, looking across the table at James, who nodded.</p><p>“We go by Tittler and-”</p><p>“Nope. Not happening,” Teddy cut in. “We’re clearly Teagler - if anything. Not that that even works! And besides why do we need to combine our names anyways?”</p><p>“Because,” James explained with a grin, “we are the greatest swindlers this world has ever seen.”</p><p>“We <em> are?” </em></p><p>“But James-”</p><p>“Ahem!” James interrupted Hugo.</p><p>“Sorry. But <em> Glitter,” </em> he tried again, “you’re a dragonborn.”</p><p>“So?” James asked as Hugo shook his head. He looked like he was about to say something else, but Al started speaking again.</p><p>“So, Glitter and Teal. Anyone else?”</p><p>The rest of the table shook their heads.</p><p>“So what are you all doing then?” Al asked.</p><p>“I am performing!” Scorpius said excitedly.</p><p>“Okay,” Al said skeptically, “Roll me a performance check then.”</p><p>Scorpius picked up a D12.</p><p>“You need to use a D20,” Hugo said, trying to be helpful.</p><p>“Oh.” Scorpius looked down at the blue dice set in front of him. “Which one is that?”</p><p>“This one,” Hugo said, reaching over and pulling out the twenty-sided die.</p><p>“Oh!” Scorpius said, giving it a roll. He looked down at the number. “I rolled a one. Is that good?”</p><p>Hugo and Rose groaned.</p><p>“Even with your performance modifier,” Al said while looking down at Mergun’s stats, “I’d still say you murdered the ear-drums of every single person in here with a pulse.” Scorpius’ face drooped a little at that, so Al added, “You should have redistributed your stats better. You needed higher performance. But don’t worry, I still love you.”</p><p>“Higher performance,” Teddy sniggered. </p><p>“Our first roll...” Rose groaned.</p><p>“And it’s a natural one,” Hugo offered. “Some campaign this will be, huh?” </p><p>“Well if that’s an ominous sign of things to come-” Lily said.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m sure we will all be just fine,” Freddie reassured.</p><p>“Famous last words,” James muttered.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Al said, “we have many Sundays to get better at this.”</p><p>“Says the DM,” Hugo jumped in. “Never trust a DM when they’re too happy about something.”</p><p>“Sounds about right,” Freddie added.</p><p>“Alright, merry band of murder-hubos!” Lily smiled. “Where do we all begin?”</p><p>Everyone around the table dissolved into laughter.</p><p>
  <b>- Commence Session One -</b>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos bless your dice rolls! 🎲 🎲 </p><p>For more #altober fun, join me on <a href="https://micheleblack.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>